There are known game technologies in which the motion of a player is captured with an image pickup device such as a video camera and the motion of the player is projected on a screen such that the player can play a game by inputting commands and the like.
When moving images of a player are to be used as an input interface as described above, it is necessary that the object captured by a camera has sufficient brightness. There are, however, not a few users who play their games with the illumination of the room turned down, and as such there may be cases where the object cannot be recognized correctly due to insufficient illumination. Also, due to certain limitations of the playing environment, there may be cases where it is not possible to prepare lighting equipment capable of illuminating the object sufficiently.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems, and a general purpose thereof is to provide a technology for securing the brightness of an object to be captured by an image pickup device in an input interface apparatus for recognizing the motion of the object as input.